Clearing His Head
by Lumpeyeone
Summary: He felt horrible, like a monster. He couldn't stand to remember so he ran. She follow after him shortly but he kept running anyway. It was the only way to avoid thinking about it. She'd make him feel better like she always did.


**This is a one shot. Got it? Good.**

**Well this is just something that started jumping around my head for a day. It came to the forefront when I was thinking about the different ways a relationship could play out between certain characters in the Naruto world. I wondered what would happen if I changed how one of the characters involved in a certain pairing acted and introduce an unexpected event. Although considering the way the series creator has set said character recently, it might not be that big of a leap. The character change, not the event.**

**NARUHINA FOR LIFE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would buy the biggest salami I could effectively carry and beat the crap out of Kishimoto for setting the manga down a path of suck.**

Running. Some would call it a pastime. He only saw it as a means to an end. He had to get away. Running through the cold night. Really cold actually. He realized how stupid he was for taking off without a jacket, but he couldn't go back. Back to that house, back to her. Not after what he'd done. So here he was, tears streaming down his face as he blindly dashed though the forest. He hated himself and would never truly forgive himself for what happened, even when she eventually would.

She always forgave him. Always sat through his mistakes and guided him to be better. The lavender angel who showed him that he could be loved and could love in return. Others would call her a pushover because they never fought with each other. Unlike Sakura (who would never of hesitated to send him through a building for the smallest infraction), his goddess would laugh with him when he failed, pat him on the head and help him understand where he went wrong.

Speaking of Sakura, she was actually the biggest hitch in their relationship. Sakura always expected Naruto to blindly folllw her for even a speck of her affection, so it was understandable (in her own mind anyway) for her to be angry at the 'hyuuga bitch' for 'stealing her man'. Despite the fact that she would only see him as a friend on the best days, especially since her 'destined one' was finally back in the village. How the hell he ever liked that horrid monster of a fan-girl he'd never know.

Unfortunately he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the tree in front of him until it hit him (literally) in the face and torso. His depression filled run over, he allowed himself to fall from the crater he formed in the old tree and land on his back, closing his eyes to center the storm of emotions threatening spill forth. Opening his eyes once he has calmed down he found himself at his most special place. The Hokage monument looking out onto the village. How many times had he run here, to escape the glares and hate filled words of the population for things beyond his control. Sure he had most people's respect now that he'd saved them from the Six Paths of Pain and single handedly defeated the nameless Uchiha that had sought to rule the world (bringing the Fourth Great Shinobi World War to its end), but the years of abuse had nearly ruined his ability to have normal relationships with people.

He takes up his usual spot on the Fourth's as he muses his situation. By now Hinata will have started looking for him. He'll most likely break down and start crying again. She'll draw him into her arms as he sits on his knees, apologizing over and over again. She whisper to him that everything will be fine. They'll kiss and confess their love for each other, then walk home hand in hand whilst reminiscing about each others good points and why they love each other.

But thinking about tonight, about what he'd done this time. He felt sick. Sick enough that he emptied his stomach in a nearby bush. This was the scene Hinata came upon and events played out alomst like he thought it would.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?" _What?_

"Am I all right? What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm afraid." She speaks after a few seconds.

"After what I did, I'm not surprised." Hinata shakes her head at his statement.

"I'm not afraid of you Naruto-kun, I'm afraid for you."

"What?" Hinata grabs his hand and brings him to his feet.

"I'm scared you'll hurt yourself over something you couldn't control. I don't want to see you in any more pain."

"I'm not in pain."

"You're a terrible liar." She says with a small smile. "That's one of the things I love about you."

"Why aren't you angry at me?" She leads him to sit down before removing her jacket and revealing the damage he'd done. Large bruises on her upper arms in the shape of hands. His hands.

"You look at these bruises and see the work of a monster and as such treat yourself as that beast." She brings her hands up to run across the marks. "When I look at them I can see physical proof that you are as scared for me as I am for you." He was captivated by her voice yet confused on her reasoning. "Do you remember what we were doing when this happened?"

He racked his brain for an answer. "We were...talking right?" She nods.

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you about my latest mission because I was afraid it would hurt you. When I wouldn't talk about it, you started rubbing my arms and telling me everything was fine."

"Yeah, I wanted to comfort you the same way you do for me." She smiles largely at his words.

"When I started my story you stopped your hands and gave full attention to my words. About the client lying about the mission, about it being a setup for a group of missing nin, what they wanted to do to the females on my team, and that if we hadn't run into a returning team they would've succeeded. I still remember the look on your face at the end." She gazes at his rage filled face. "Yeah, that one." This snaps him out of his recollection.

"What?"

"The look you just had on your face. It was the same one on your face earlier before you got scared and ran out of the house."

"I was scared I was going to hurt you further."

"It was an accident Naruto-kun. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"How can I not? You're hurt and it's my fault. I'm the only one to blame." At this Hinata sits beside him and draws him into a hug. He allows his tears to stain her shirt as she rubs his back in a soothing motion.

"I could never blame you for something that you didn't mean to happen. I will never see you as anything other than my Naruto-kun. No matter what, I will always stay by your side. Do you hear me?"

"I promise you Hinata-chan that I will always be the man you deserve, no matter what happens. _And I will never hurt you again._" Naruto thinks the last part to himself.

"I know you will. I love you Naruto-koi."

"I love you more Hinata-hime." He lifts his head taste her lips.

He'd still hate himself in the morning, but for now the only thing that mattered to them was their love for each other.

**And that's all. I don't want to write about this anymore. I actually feel a little ill from writing this. Not the love stuff, mind you, the implied thing. It's absolutely disgusting and an affront to humanity. Anyone that gets off raping someone is less than human and deserves to be shot. Please don't hate me for what Naruto happened to do, the NARUHINA pairing is one of my favorites. This was just to point out not all relationships are perfect even when we wish they were.**


End file.
